Space heaters of the type shown in the aforementioned patents are highly satisfactory for their intended use for providing radiant heat to the surrounding space. However, their use is limited to supplying heat, and in some cases to serve as an humidifier, and it is advantageous to provide an electric space heater capable of performing another function.